Until the Day I Die
by FanaticaIVLife
Summary: DChan ficlet: Kikyo one shot fic. Song fic! Check it ooout!


The sakura trees were in full bloom and the day was calm. There was not a sound to be heard, save for the wind blowing gently across the clearing. A clear pond was on the outter edge of the clearing, conviently out of sight of people simply passing by. A young woman with long, silky strands of dark hair sat just near enough to the pond to gaze into it at her relfection.

_Damn you, Inu Yasha... why do you still live? _Her pale, slender hands balled up into fists in her lap as she stared almost calmly out across the pond. The lillies on the surface of the water served to quiet her angry thoughts slightly. She smoothed the wrinkles of the material on her hikama out gently.

_Why am I alive when you killed me so ruthlessly that fateful day? Why have I been reawoken? So that my non-existant heart would crumble once again? _The smallest bit of a crease formed on her brow. _You must pay for your wrong doings, Inuyasha. I will have my revenge._

------------  
**As years go by I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now, you know that I'd die too  
I'd die too.**

You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
still the second hand will catch us.  
Like it always does..**  
------------**

An image swam up before her eyes in the pond. She looked on it with great contempt, seeing that it was that wretched hanyou's face. _Those ridiculous ears, and that long silver hair..._ The facial expressions on her face softened fondly. Her eyes studied his eyes, which she had always been drawn to. He was such a sad puppy, she could always tell. She lifted her hand slowly to her face only to find that she could not cry.

-------------  
**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you...**

Should I bite my tongue 'till blood soaks my shirt?  
We never fall apart. Tell me why this hurts so much?

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
Still they say we never win  
Just like we always do.  
--------------

Another image replaced the old one. Inuyasha's face morphed into her own and panned out, so that she could see herself standing with her bow and arrow poised for action. She was speaking, but what words she uttered she could not remember. Inu Yasha was suspended on a tree across from her with a scornful look on his face as he listened to her. The pale woman's lips curled up into a wistful smile.

Suddenly, the image in front of her changed. She could see herself again, sitting in the long grass comfortably atop a hill. She saw herself sigh as Inuyasha apparoached her from behind. They spoke as if they were friends and she told them they were actually quite alike. _We were friends once..._

She felt a pang of sadness as the next image appeared. Inuyasha was standing up at one end of the row boat rowing as she sat at the opposite end. She was smiling to herself in this image, which was a rare thing. She couldn't remember smiling much in those days. Inu Yasha, she could remember, had given her many reasons to smile. Afterall, they had been in love. Secretly and deeply in love, so much so that they were willing to give up everything to be together. The image showed the couple embracing in the orange red glow of the evening sunset.

The young woman could not remember what it felt like to be in love any more.

----------  
**Yeah, I'd spill my heart.  
Yeah, I'd spill my heart  
For you...**

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you.  
We made the same mistakes just like friends do...  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you.  
We made the same mistakes.  
-----------

Her hand automatically clapped over her mouth as she recoginized the next image that floated up to her. She was walking briskly through the tall grass with the Shikon no Tama clutched to her chest tightly. She was going to her final meeting with Inu Yasha. She turned her head to the side and breathed heavily, still seeing the image without having to look. She remembered walking through the middle of the field and suddenly feeling a searing pain in her right shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground and the Shikon no Tama rolled out of her hand. She went to reach for it and yelped as someone's foot landed on her hand.

She looked up only to see Inu Yasha, her love. She watched as the most horrid words rolled off his tongue and out his mouth. "Foolish human," he said. In that instant, her heart broke and she knew she was betrayed as he turned and left with the Shikon no Tama in hand. She remembered a period of darkness after that.

The young woman struggled violently not to remember the next part, but she couldn't keep the memory at bay. It would probably torture her for the rest of eternity. Dead or alive. She woke up to the pain in her right shoulder and knew that she would not live to see the next day's light. It was at that moment that revenge and hatred awoke inside her. She was energized by it and gave up one more spurt of energy. She struggled to her feet and from then on it was easy going.

She remembered running through the village, past frantic women, and men screaming, "Inu Yasha!" Squeezing her arms and ignoring the need to lay down before she collapsed, she kept going. She reached the hutt her sister and she lived in and grabbed her bow and arrows off the wall. Her sister pleaded and begged with tears running down her face for her to stay. Yet she did not.

And then she was standing in a firing stance, watching as Inu Yasha retreated with his back to her. This was the most painful part. She let the arrow fly.

---------------  
**Do you need this as bad I do?  
And do you need this as bad I do?  
Yeah, do you need this as I do?  
Yeah, do you need this as bad as I do?**  
-------------

"INU YASHA!"

The last thing she saw was the arrow as it plunged forward, like it was aiming for her herself...


End file.
